CRISIS EN EL MULTIVERSO- CAPITULO 1
by KevinPB
Summary: VENGADORES Y GUERREROS Z JUNTOS, DARKSEID INVADIENDO EL UNIVERSO MARVEL Y ALGUNAS COSAS MAS SUCEDERAN


CRISIS EN EL MULTIVERSO

CAPITULO 1

"BATCUEVA-UNIVERSO DC"

Batman, en su guarida secreta debajo de la Mansión Wayne, esta delante de su Bát-Ordenador para llamar a su amigo de otro universo. Cuando la pantalla se vuelve clara, aparece la cara del Capitán América, del universo de los Vengadores. Se ve que están en contacto desde la crisis entre dos universos de superhéroes.

BATMAN- Hola, Capitán. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

CAPITAN AMERICA- ¿Batman? Después de desayunar, alguien me llama. ¿Qué quieres?

BATMAN- Escucha. En mi universo, han robado un casco de control mental. Te mando una imagen del ladrón a ver si lo reconoces.

Steve Rogers se fijo en la cara y tiene cara de sorprendido y seriedad.

BATMAN- Le conoces, ¿verdad?

CAPITAN AMERICA-Si. Se llama Víctor Von Muerte, mejor conocido como el Doctor Muerte. Es el peor enemigo de los Cuatro Fantásticos y de todos los superhéroes de mi universo. Por experiencia, seguro que usara ese casco para nada bueno.

BATMAN- Eso mismo pensaba.

CAPITAN AMERICA- Si el Doctor Muerte visito tu universo, esto podría liarse. Reuniré a los Vengadores y nos encargaremos de esto.

BATMAN- Vale. Yo estaré atento en caso de alguna sorpresa inesperada. Una cosa, si quieres encontrar a Muerte, en el casco de control mental hay un localizador.

CAPITAN AMERICA- Gracias por el consejo, Batman.

BATMAN- Batman, corto.

"TORRE VENGADORES-UNIVERSO MARVEL"

Después de hablar con Batman, el Capitán América reúne algunos de los mejores Vengadores, menos a los Cuatros Fantásticos, que están en una misión. Los miembros del equipo son IRON MAN, OJO DE HALCON, HULK, THOR, MISS MARVEL, SPIDERMAN, VIUDA NEGRA, BRUJA ESCARLATA, MERCURIO, VISION Y LOBEZNO. Algunos están de pie y otros sentados.

CAPITAN AMERICA- Gracias a todos por acudir a mi llamada, amigos.

SPIDERMAN- Y yo a ti, capitán. Desde que derrote a los nuevos Seis Siniestros, casi todos mis enemigos están en prisión y parte del crimen ha bajado. Hace tres semanas, que no lucho con quien sea. Ojala me enfrente a Abominación, creo.

HULK- Ten cuidado. Es fuerte, pero no tonto. Era militar antes de ser un monstruo.

SPIDERMAN- Mensaje recibido. Ojala tuviera a un militar malvado como enemigo.

OJO DE HALCON- Si, imagina a un ex oficial de S.H.I.E.L.D. que se vuelve loco y quiere dominar el mundo.

SPIDERMAN- Ni yo mismo lo hubiera pensado mejor.

CAPITAN AMERICA- Basta de charlas, tenemos un trabajo muy serio.

MISS MARVEL- Vale, ¿Cuál es la misión, Steve?

CAPITAN AMERICA- ¿Algunos os suenan a "BATMAN"?

IRON MAN- ¿Ese disfrazado de murciélago que viene de otro universo con superhéroes?

BRUJA ESCARLATA- Si. De la Liga de la Justicia. Cuando fuimos a su universo, use la Magia del Caos de esa realidad y eso me afecto mucho.

MERCURIO- Eso lo sabemos, hermana. Además, tienen su propio velocista, Flash. Misma velocidad, origen distinto.

THOR- En esa batalla, uno pudo levantar mi martillo y ese era "SUPERMAN".

VISION- Pero, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, nos unimos a ellos para salvar nuestros universos de una fusión.

IRON MAN- Eso lo recuerdo, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con ahora?

CAPITAN AMERICA- Veréis, un enemigo de nuestro universo viajo al universo de Batman y robo un casco de control mental de la Atalaya, donde la Liga opera.

LOBEZNO- ¿Y quién es nuestro enemigo?

El Capitán América pulsa un botón y enseña las imágenes del robo. Todos se sorprenden al ver una cara familiar.

VIUDA NEGRA- ¡El Doctor Muerte!

CAPITAN AMERICA- Si, el mismo. Por eso os he llamado. Batman dijo que en el casco de control mental hay un localizador y así sabremos donde esta Muerte.

Antes de que alguien más hablara, UATU EL VIGILANTE, aparece ante ellos para darles una noticia.

IRON MAN- UATU, ¿Qué haces aquí?

UATU- He venido para deciros que un enemigo vuestro, al que llamáis "Doctor Muerte", ha tomado el control de la raza Skrull.

VISION- Eso significa que Muerte uso el casco de control mental de otro universo para controlar a toda a una raza alienígena.

SPIDERMAN- Buena vista, Visión. Por ese comentario, deberías ser como un "detective robótico".

THOR- ¿Dónde está Muerte en estos instantes, UATU?

UATU- No está en nuestro universo. Creo que él y los Skrulls han ido a otro universo para invadirla.

CAPITAN AMERICA- Bien, ya sabemos donde estará Muerte. ¡VENGADORES REUNIOS!

Después del grito, los Vengadores bajan a uno de los laboratorios de la torre, usan un Quinjet y así entrar en un portal de una maquina dimensional.

"PALACIO DE KAMISAMA- UNIVERSO DRAGON BALL"

Dende reúne a los Guerreros Z en el palacio y les explica la situación sobre la invasión del nuevo planeta Namek. Los amigos reunidos son GOKU, VEGETA, SON GOHAN, KRILLIN, GOTEN, TRUNKS, PICCOLO, TEN SHI HAN, YAMCHA, BUU, C-18 Y VIDEL.

PICCOLO- ¿Quiénes son esos invasores?

GOKU- ¿Lo que queda del ejercito de Freezer desde que el murió?

DENDE- No. Ellos no saben la ubicación de Namek. Esos invasores usan naves y armamento pesado que nunca he visto. Kaio me dijo que uno de esos seres tiene poderes como fuerza, invisibilidad, elasticidad y… fuego.

KRILLIN- ¿Fuego?

DENDE. Si, es extraño. No eran ataques de ki.

VEGETA- ¡JE! Esos invasores tienen a un líder que se cree el más fuerte. Todos juntos podríamos con ellos, porque no saben luchar. Solo usan armas laser, pero no ataques de ki.

GOKU- Pues para eso, tendremos que ir allí y a luchar como en los viejos tiempos.

GOHAN- ¡Eso!

Antes de que todos hagan algo, aparece de repente el anciano Kaio Shin.

GOKU- ¡Kaio Shin! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

KAIO SHIN- He venido a deciros sobre los seres que están invadiendo Namek. Por mi punto de vista, no son de por aquí. No vienen de nuestro universo, sino de otro.

GOHAN- ¿Qué quieres decir?

KAIO SHIN- Pues que vinieron a través de un portal. Me he fijado a quien los dirige. Parecía un humano con una capucha verde y con un casco. Creo que con eso, controla mentalmente a esos invasores.

TEN SHI HAN- Nunca he imaginado algo así.

VEGETA- Eso es lo que tienen los humanos, arrogancia. Ese pudo controlar a una raza entera, pero todos juntos… podríamos con el en menos que canta un gallo.

KAIO SHIN- Yo que tu, no subestimaría a ese enemigo. No tiene fuerza, pero si mentalidad.

PICCOLO- Dejemos de pensar en eso y centrarnos en esto. Goku, ¿puedes usar el Shunkan Ido para llevarnos a Namek?

GOKU- Lo intentare. Vamos, todos cogeos de la mano y poneos en mi.

Todos se agarraron a Goku, mientras se esta concentrando y todos aparecen en unos segundos en el planeta.

VIDEL- ¡Vaya! Gohan, ¿Esto es Namek?

GOHAN- Pues sí. Hace tiempo, fui a Namek cuando era un niño para buscar las bolas y resucitar a nuestros amigos.

VIDEL- Eso fue en una época antes de conocernos y después de eso, tú venciste a Celula y no mi padre, ¿verdad?

GOHAN- Exacto.

VEGETA- Dejemos ya de charlas. Quiero enfrentarme a ese que tiene poderes.

GOKU-Vale, vayamos a donde estén esos invasores. Me muero de ganas de enfrentarme a alguien.

En la órbita del planeta, a través de un portal, aparece la nave de los Vengadores, siguiendo el rastro del Doctor Muerte.

IRON MAN- Según esto, creo que Muerte está en ese planeta.

CAPITAN AMERICA- Bien, equipo. La misión es buscar a Muerte y detenerlo.

LOBEZNO- ¿Pues a que esperamos?

La nave aterriza en el planeta y los Vengadores salen al exterior.

CAPITAN AMERICA- Bien, formemos equipos. IRON MAN, HULK, THOR, SPIDER MAN y VISION, seguiremos el rastro de Muerte. OJO DE HALCON, MISS MARVEL, VIUDA NEGRA, BRUJA ESCARLATA, MERCURIO Y LOBEZNO, vosotros buscar supervivientes en este planeta por si necesitan ayuda. ¡Vamos!

Los dos grupos se separan. Mientras el segundo grupo explora el terreno, el grupo del capi sigue la señal hasta que llegan a una aldea ocupada por los Skrulls. El grupo se esconde en una colina para no ser vistos y el capi usa unos prismáticos para analizar el terreno. En la aldea, hay montones de Skrulls, naves en el cielo y una base.

CAPITAN AMERICA- Según la señal, Muerte está en esa base donde controla la aldea. Antes de atacar, formulemos un plan.

Antes de que el capi diga su plan, de repente aparecen de la nada… Goku y sus amigos, que han llegado aquí con la técnica Shunkan Ido.

GOKU- Bien, hemos llegado a… ¿eh?

SPIDER MAN- ¿Pero qué…?

CAPITAN AMERICA- ¡Quietos, no ataquéis o los Skurlls nos descubrirán!

PICCOLO- ¿Quienes sois vosotros?

VEGETA- ¿Y cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

CAPITAN AMERICA- ¡No somos enemigos! Oíd, soy el Capitán América, líder de los Vengadores y hemos venido a liberar este planeta de los Skrulls.

KRILLIN- ¿Skrulls? ¿Así es como se llaman esos invasores?

CAPITAN AMERICA- Veréis, no somos de por aquí. Venimos de otro universo.

YAMCHA- ¿Cómo? ¿Venís del mismo mundo que esos Skrulls?

GOKU- Vale, no deberíamos pelearnos entre nosotros, así que explicarnos que está pasando.

CAPITAN AMERICA- Vale. Un enemigo nuestro, el Doctor Muerte, ha robado un casco de control mental de otro universo similar al nuestro y lo está usando para controlar a los Skrulls. Por eso estamos aquí.

GOKU- Oye, ¿te importa que ponga mi mano sobre tu cabeza? Es para ver tus recuerdos.

El Capitán América deja que Goku ponga su mano en su cabeza y así enseñarle sus recuerdos. Goku, después de ver los recuerdos hasta el momento de la conversación entre Batman y el Capi, abre los ojos y empieza a reflexionar.

GOKU- Así que un tal Batman de otro universo te advirtió sobre el robo de un casco de control mental y lo hizo un enemigo tuyo. Por eso estáis aquí, ¿verdad?

SPIDERMAN- ¡Vaya, como el Profesor X!

CAPITAN AMERICA- Conoces el dicho: El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, ¿verdad?

GOKU- Si.

GOHAN- Pues unamos nuestras fuerzas y así terminamos con esto.

CAPITAN AMERICA- Buena idea, joven. Primero, voy a avisar a los otros.

El Capitán América avisa al otro grupo para reunirse con ellos en su ubicación. Un tiempo después, los otros Vengadores aparecen y todos conocen a los Guerreros Z.

VISION- Tu, la rubia. Eres uná androide, ¿verdad?

C-18- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

VISION- Según mi visión de rayos X, todo tu cuerpo es robótico.

C-18- ¿Y tú también?

VISION- Si, fui creado por otro robot.

C-18- ¿Creado por otro robot? Mi creador era humano pero luego se convirtió en un androide. Además, te sorprendería si te menciono que estoy casado con este, Krillin.

SPIDERMAN- ¿Cómo? A ver, entonces en este universo, un humano y una mujer robot se casan. Casi parecido a tu relación con Bruja Escarlata, ¿verdad, Vision?

VISION- Quizás es porque en otros universos, tienen sus propias historias.

CAPITAN AMERICA- Dejemos las charlas para luego, ahora hay trabajo que hacer.

GOKU- Estoy de acuerdo.

CAPITAN AMERICA- Bien, este es el plan…

"NUEVA YORK- UNIVERSO MARVEL"

En Nueva York, todo es normal hasta que aparece un portal y de allí, salen Parademonios y… Darkseid. Empiezan a disparar, matar y a destruir. En el Triskelion, cuartel general de S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Furia está dando órdenes a todo el personal.

NICK FURIA- ¡Dum, llama a S.W.O.R.D y diles que necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Y al equipo de Coulson!

DUM DUM DUGAN- ¡Ahora mismo, director Furia!

NICK FURIA- ¿Dónde está los Vengadores cuando se les necesita?

AGENTE DE S.H.I.E.L.D- ¡Señor, varias criaturas se dirigen hacia nosotros!

NICK FURIA- ¡Que todo el mundo se prepare, esto es la guerra!

"CASTILLO DE DOCTOR MUERTE- UNIVERSO MARVEL"

En el castillo del Doctor Muerte, mientras el está en otro universo, el misterioso socio entre las sombras esta delante de una mesa con un esqueleto gigantesco con la forma de un demonio.

HOMBRE DE LAS SOMBRAS- Todo esta como lo he planeado. Esto será una pequeña diversión. Porque nadie, ni siquiera el Doctor Muerte,…¡es consciente de que al final, cuando mi cuerpo este completo, convertiré a todo el MULTIVERSO en un infierno!

Luego, en su cara, aparecen seis ojos demoniacos.

"LOS VENGADORES Y LOS GUERREROS Z UNIRAN SUS FUERZAS PARA LIBERAR A NAKEM DE LOS SKRULLS, PERO OTRO UNIVERSO ESTA EN PELIGRO: DARKSEID EN EL UNIVERSO MARVEL. LA COSA SE LIA. PERO POCO A POCO, SE RESOLVERA. MIENTRAS ESE MISTERIOSO PERSONAJE CON SEIS OJOS ENTRE LAS COSAS ESTA PREPARANDO UNA SORPRESA. ASI QUE, PACIENCIA. ESCRIBIRE A MI RITMO Y NO SE CUANTOS CAPITULOS. QUIZAS MEZCLE TORTUGAS NINJA, TRANSFORMERS, G.I. JOE, DORAEMON, DIGIMON Y ALGUNAS FRANQUICIAS MAS."

CONTINUARA…


End file.
